


"We Should Come With A Warning!"

by Little_Writer_Babe



Series: Danvers Sisters Week 2017 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Danvers Sisters, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, They should come with a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: A tale of the terrible, BADASS Danvers Sisters!





	"We Should Come With A Warning!"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of # Danvers Sisters Week!

“You’re not the only badass in the family.”

 

Alex had told her sister that once, after she’d taken a nearly defunct, decades old spaceship on a rescue mission to bring her impulsive little sister back to earth.

 

Of course, Kara had known since they were kids that her big sister was tough and resourceful and shockingly brilliant but she hadn’t really _appreciated_ it until she joined the DEO.

 

Until Alex was saving the world _and_ her ass on an almost daily basis.

 

Stalking around the city in all black tactical gear, kryptonite sword strapped to her back and alien ray gun in hand, Agent Danvers was a name whispered among the prisoners at the DEO and the stories of how she took each of them down, rang through the halls.

 

“She shot me full of gelatin until my whole body congealed!” Complained one snot-filled, icky mass of green slime that had tried to eat the agent whole.

 

“She stabbed me with my own pinchers!” Cried another whose exoskeleton had made it impenetrable to all things except itself.

 

“She dropped a building on me!” Another asserted after Alex had used a cave-in to immobilize the rampaging giant.

 

“And you each _deserved_ what you got.” Alex smirked from the doorway, chest puffing with pride as each prisoner shrank back when she passed.

 

Yes, Alex Danvers was a badass, a fact Maggie reveled in espousing to her lover, on _every_ occasion.

 

But Kara was a bit of a badass, herself.

 

Who else could have single-handedly lifted an entire space-prison and toss it across the galaxy?

 

Who could go toe-to-toe with the ‘man of steel’ himself? And _win_?!

 

Catch bullets with their bare hands? Lift a collapsing building? Put out a raging fire with just their breath?

 

Most would say each of those things was pretty badass. Maggie did, almost as often as she complimented Alex about it.

 

But those shows of power weren't what made Kara a badass to her big sister, what Alex thought was _extraordinary_ , what made Kara tougher than anyone else she knew.

 

No, Alex thought her sister was a badass because of her ability to face the world each day, sunny smile in place, after losing _everything_ and _everyone_ she knew.

 

Alex admired her sister's _emotional_ strength, Kara’s unwavering loyalty, her drive to do what's right as both Supergirl _and_ Kara Danvers, mild-mannered CatCo reporter. Yes her sister was strong physically but Alex _knew_ Kara’s biggest muscle was her _heart_.

 

Which was why _her_ heart had dropped into her stomach when she saw Kara take a particularly nasty blow from a Fort Rozz escapee as she tried to protect a family caught in the crossfire, the terrified little girl begging her sister to “please, save us Supergirl!

 

Kara had clenched her teeth and continued to allow the alien convict to use her as a punching bag while the family fled to safety and Alex had never been more proud while simultaneously horrified because Kara’s knees had buckled and she had pitched forward onto the wet pavement, weak from a solar flare.

 

 _Defenseless_.

 

Alex saw red when the alien stalked forward, a cruel grin on his face as he moved in to finish the fallen hero. Before she knew it she was moving, _running_ , full tilt at the alien with fire in her eyes and a scream ripping from her throat!

 

“Don’t you _touch_ her!” Alex planted both feet into the alien’s chest, pushing him back a good five feet from her sister!

 

The alien sneered at her. “You’ve got some fire for a human.”

 

“You ain't seen nothing yet.” Alex replied as she unleashed the rocket she’d had strapped to her back directly into the alien’s ugly mug!

 

She watched with relish as he was blown through two brick walls, a furniture truck and a water tower before landing face first on the street. A pained groan behind her pulled the agent back to reality, quickly wiping the smug smile from her face.

 

“Kara!” She whispered as she dropped to her knees beside her sister, fully aware that they were surrounded by dozens of onlookers, any of whom could hear the hero’s true name. Drawing Kara into her lap, Alex did her best to shield the girl from prying eyes until help could arrive. “You did good, kid. I got you.”

 

* * *

 

 “Lexie?” Kara’s voice was weak and rough as she awoke hours later under the sun lamps. Alex was at her side in an instant.

 

“Kara!” She exclaimed, squeezing her hand tightly but mindful that her sister's strength had yet to return.

 

“Did we get him?”

 

“Yeah, we got him. Thanks to you.” Alex beamed down at her, her face glowing with pride. Or was it the sunlamps. Either way, Kara couldn’t deny that she loved when her sister looked at her like that.

 

She returned the smile as best she could. “Thanks to _me_? I remember _someone_ shooting him in the face with a rocket? Or did I dream that?” She wondered trying to puzzle out whether she was remembering things accurately or if she had some lingering head trauma.

 

Alex chuckled as she brushed some hair off her sister’s forehead before placing a gentle kiss against her skin. “No, that's pretty much what happened…”

 

“You were pretty badass.” Kara smiled as she let her eyes slide closed again.

 

“Not as badass as _you,”_ the eldest sibling whispered with reverence. “You _saved_ that family, Kara.”

 

“Then I guess we’re both badass!” Kara concluded, tired of talking and ready to nap some more. “Now get your ass up here and cuddle me!”

 

“Such language!” Alex muttered as she kicked off her boots before climbing on the bed beside her sister. “The badass Danvers Sisters. We should come with a warning.”

 

“Shhhh,” Kara mumbled against her collarbone as she pulled herself closer. “Less talk, more cuddles.”

 

Alex scoffed as she wrapped Kara more tightly in her arms, more than happy to provide badass cuddles.


End file.
